Norm
Norm is a polar bear and the main protagonist of the critically-panned 2016 animated film Norm of the North. Appearance Norm is a handsome polar bear and not at all fat. He has a superior white coat and a big snout used for sniffing out you hoes. He had a Godly-aura surrounding him at all times. The hair on his body will stand up and his eyes will change to a red hue if angered. The aura surrounding his body is still present. Personality Norm is a cool guy. Background Bio ''Norm of the North'' ''Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom'' ''Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure'' Relationships Grandfather Stan Elizabeth Quotes "Shut up, Liberal!" - Norm, on multiple occasions ”I am a God on this planet, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, Mr. Greene!” - Norm, after Greene tried to behead him. ”I can do anything I want. I stopped an inter-dimensional Hitler from taking over the multiverse as a mortal! You expect to beat me?” - Norm, after being challenged once more by Greene. Gallery See Norm/Gallery Trivia *Norm has gained a cult following on a community called Reddit. r/NormOfTheNorth and r/NoTN_Cult are the communities in which the worshipping takes place. They post various low effort memes and posts about Norm and a sex fetish. They worship him as a God, and have even taken it upon themselves as to expand upon Norm Of The North’s official lore. Some of the most active shitposters on the sub are u/spicyasice, u/heymaniplayfortnite, u/NormOfTheNorthFan, and many, many more. *Ken Katsumoto stated that the film's writing and production team wanted Norm to be like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer; much like how Rudolph perceived his red nose as a disadvantage for him but later helped Santa a lot, Norm sees his ability to communicate with humans as a negative, but it later ultimately saves the Arctic from Mr. Greene. *There is a secret post credits scene where norm loses his mind and his eyes go red and he rips mr Greene in half and eats his guts. He is shot by police and sentenced to death row and put down. *As Lionsgate's press release, Schneider was cast by the producers for the role of Norm due to his "vocal warmth and spot-on comedic instincts." *As Katsumoto explained, “We immediately fell in love with Rob’s voice,” Katsumoto says. “His vocal dexterity was amazing. He also did a great job of embellishing lines to make them funnier. Many of those ad libs made it into the film.” *As Schneider himself described Norm, "I always play the guy you can laugh at and say, ‘My life’s not that great, but look at that guy!’ I think in this movie, other bears look at Norm that way. No one takes him seriously, but he follows his heart and it ends up saving their home. It’s fun to play somebody who tries to achieve something big and ends up getting rewarded because he’s not doing it for himself. That’s a nice lesson for kids.” *Schneider once stated that he thought Norm was too overpowered in the first draft of the film. The directors had the bear doing things normal polar bears shouldn’t have been doing. Schneider convinces the writers to conceal the fact that Norm was a God among bears, and not have him rip apart the flesh of the other characters upon being angered. When asked why he convinced them to change most of the plot, he replied with, “This is a kid’s movie, for fuck’s sake. The script was never about Norm tearing children apart, and Norm is not a God.” Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Polar Bears Category:Norm of the North Characters Category:Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom Characters Category:Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure Characters Category:Norm of the North: The Arctic All-Stars Characters